A Visit
by Zaizen
Summary: „You both know how it would end, wouldn't you?",he bent his head a few degree and waited for an answer which he surely wouldn't receive.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I just borrow them.

**Author's Note:** Because of English not being my first language, there might be some mistakes. Please consider that.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the earth, warming the ground and extending the colours of the flowers on the path in front of the man, who walked whistling on it. Each of his steps included a certain lightness which spoke of serenity. It was a nice day today but it would rain in the evening. That was certain.

The man raised his hands in front of his eyes, blocking out the bare sunlight as he looked up from his feet and along the way. None else was here. The silence which had created a web over the place was pleasant. Seldom came someone here to visit an old friend. Most of the people tried to avoid such places like this because it reminded them on pain, grief and their own guilty.

So the people living here were often alone and bored of the quiet nature around them. Therefor he was here. He had ever been. He was the one who always kept an eye on everyone here, sometimes entertaining the community but mostly visiting single persons. Today made no difference. Nevertheless today's visit was in one way or another special though.

After another few minutes of walking along the path he turned right and made his way through other residents which wasn't on his list today. They seemed disappointed but let him pass anyway. Finally he stopped in front of two constructions made of stone. The man put down his shovel and grinned slightly.

„You both know how it would end, wouldn't you?",he bent his head a few degree and waited for an answer which he surely wouldn't receive.

„Isn't it pure, sweet irony? I mean, all you did was in the end useless, even though you tried so hard. You should have known better. Both of you. But well, this might be the meaning behind the „cruel fate" thing, huh?",the speaker paused to giggle before he continued,"You both have struggled with all your might but we all know that there is something in our life we can not archive. Even if we are meant to be immortal."

He knelt down into the grass, turning his head to the right side to take another look along the way and its flowers.

„Even a few Ericas are blooming here, how compatible."

A few moments passed by with the wind blowing softly, moving flowers and grass rhythmically. Then man stood up again and walked to a bed of the named flowers. He plucked two out of the earth and took a detailed look at them from every ankle. When he walked back, he waved with the flowers and pointed at the left one of his visitors.

„I give you your due that you had kept your promise till the end. Sharing his pain, committing any sin to help him and being together with him for all eternity worked pretty well, didn't it?",he grinned widely once again and chuckled,"But don't you think you have gone a little too far? A thousand souls in exchange for only one? You have caused a lot of paperwork, my dear."

With one last glimpse he laid the flowers down and whispered:"That might be the cause why you will probably not be united now. When somebody leeches on someone so desperate, fate is tempted to slice the bond whenever it can." The Shinigami rose again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„Have you ever known that there was some kind of prophecy for you?",he asked them and recited in a breathy voice the ancient words.

_Two desperate will form a link,  
To safe each other from deaths brink.  
But all hope will be in vain,  
The cursed ones choice will end the pain._

„It fits perfectly, doesn't it? That happens to little rebelling Shinigami, who think they can trick death and destiny in one go."

The white haired shrugged with his shoulders, sighing as if he would lecture little children.

„I will never understand it. This deep urge to do everything possible for just one person even if its worthless. That's what you call love, don't you? Well, maybe you are united now, but I would not place a bet on it."

He turned his back to the tombs and stared directly into the bright sun, who does not care about the dead ones, who will never feel the sunlight on there skin again. It shines as bright as ever. A thousand and one souls were ripped out of existence and the fireball on the sky proceeded as it was a usual day.

But it indeed was.

Everything was as usual as it could be. Especially for the Undertaker who walked away from the stones who had engraved the names of Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries, now decorated with Ericas, the flowers of solitude.


End file.
